You Who Speak of Heaven
by theHowlingFlames
Summary: The tale oh non-warden Amell and her struggles to understand the relationship of the Maker, the Veil, and Thedas. Within her affection for Cullen and Anders she struggles to find her place between these realms. The first story in a trilogy (one for each game).


Some things never cease to fascinate me. For example, no one snowflake is alike. Millions upon millions could fall in one light evening snow but still a pair will never appear. Certainly a true wonder in this world. I admit I do spend quite a ridiculous amount of time observing the snow in the quiet afternoons. It lessens the dreariness of my life. Wonderful things do happen in the most peculiar of places, you know, such as something as overlooked as snow. In fact this little hobby of mine has change the course of my existence like I could never have on my own. Let me indulge you:

There I was, enjoying the wet snow of late fall when I hear a very startling sound. A sharp screech pierced through the heavy air making me jump violently. What followed was a long, miserable cry from a baby child. I followed the sound of the cry as best I can to the poor thing but it's slightly muffled. (You see I'm not the best when it comes to sounds). I looked around but see no adults close, no blue silhouette on the horizon. How very odd, I thought. Then I heard a shuffle on the ground. A baby child, there, left in the snow! Aghast I looked for any clue why a baby child would be left unattended in the woods! Only some semi-covered footprints were left in the snow. My attention was then pulled to the sobbing child. Its poor face twisted and red every time it gained the air to cry. I had no idea what to do! Suddenly the cries began to slow and weaken in power. The damn thing was turning blue!

I went into a full panic. Never had I seen a human turn that color yet I knew it was wrong. I felt compelled to help the creature. Frantically I searched, ending up a good deal away from the baby child. I found help though, a man in armor marching in the snow came into view. My excitement was brief when I realized I had no way of getting his attention. I could not shout, for he could not hear me. I could no signal, for he could not see me. I could not touch him, for that is against the rules. I had to get creative.

At first I did little things: kicking stones, shuffling snow on the ground, even throwing things his way. He was far too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice it seemed. Nothing short of hitting him would work, I was convinced. I got so fed up with him ignoring me I kicked a branch dislodging the snow onto his shoulder. At that moment I felt It stretch. He quickly drew his sword and shouted, "Who's there! Show yourself, now!" Taking advantage of the moment (and clearing ignoring the boundaries I was overstepping) I shook another branch in the direction of the baby child. He did not come. I encouraged him again by shaking the next three sequentially. He very cautiously took a step closer. Eventually the paced quickened as I lead him deeper into the forest now only swatting beaches as I went by. Finally we arrived and I shook the branches encircling the child to signal our destination. He was confused, and still had his sword at the ready. A soft cry came from underneath a thin sheet of snow. The man's eyes grew wider than plates and threw down his sword with his gauntlets. He scooped up the blue child in his large hands. He seemed very worried. Unlatching his breastplate and tossing it aside he pressed the creature to his chest and rubbed it's back. Not long after the powerful sobs of the baby child returned. There was a visible sigh or relief. With the child in arm he sheathed his sword and gathered his gauntlets and breastplate. He glance in his perceived idea of my general direction, nodded, then left.

I followed for a time; just until they made it to a town. I wanted to be sure I was successful, truthfully I have never done such a thing before. Perhaps I will never again. All I knew then was I needed to return home and wait out some things I started with that stunt for a time.


End file.
